Requiem
by Mileya
Summary: Tal vez, después de todo, su historia no estaba destinada a tener un final feliz. Draco/Ginny.


**Título:** Requiem  
**Ship:** Draco/Ginny  
**Rating:** pues he puesto un K+ pero vamos, que es tan suavecito que es válido hasta para animalitos de compañía  
**Spoilers:** Nop. No está situado en ningún punto determinado de los libros, así que se puede considerar AU.  
**Notita: **aquí seguimos con la operación de rescate de los fics olvidados. Éste es el último Draco/Ginny que he escrito y que nunca publiqué por aquí (Dios mío, hasta que no lo he releído no me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que les echaba de menos). Es una serie de drabbles, todos D/G y situados en el mismo universo.

Gracias por leer ^^

---

_I  
_  
A veces recuerda.

Cómo eran las cosas antes. Cuando no había roces prohibidos intercambiados como por casualidad en los pasillos. Cuando sus ojos no le buscaban de manera inconsciente por todos los rincones del castillo. Cuando no se había acostumbrado a sentir el tacto de su piel, ni el calor de su cuerpo. Cuando todo era tan distinto que parecía haber sucedido en otra vida.

No le cuesta acordarse. Pero le cuesta entender cómo pudo sobrevivir tanto tiempo así. Sin él. Y cuando se mueve en sueños y la estrecha con fuerza, enterrando el rostro en su cuello y murmurando en su piel palabras incomprensibles, cree que no merece la pena recordar. Porque ahora, por primera vez, siente que empieza a vivir de verdad.

¿Lo anterior? Ya no importa.

_II  
_  
Todo empieza con un juego. Un juego en el que no quiere participar pero en el que, como no podía ser de otra manera, la acaban incluyendo.

La mecánica es simple. Se tiran dos dados. Si la puntuación es menor que seis, le toca responder una pregunta. Sino, pagar una prenda, que normalmente suele consistir en hacer algo que no haría en cualquier otra circunstancia. Sin lugar a dudas, ella prefiere la pregunta. No es la primera vez que ha jugado a esto y se le da bien mentir.

Pero la suerte la deja de lado esta tarde. Así que, segundos después de haber comprobado este hecho en forma de dos dados sumando nueve, se encuentra ante el rostro sonriente de un Dean Thomas al que tiene que besar.

Y lo hace. No quiere, pero lo hace. Porque el juego es así. Pero entonces, de repente, nota claramente la mirada de alguien clavada en su nuca y, volviendo el rostro, le ve.

Semioculto tras el tronco de un árbol, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y su capa agitándose con el viento. Y la tormenta en sus ojos.

La observa durante un instante que parece contener toda la eternidad y después, sin hacer ni un solo gesto, da media vuelta y se aleja.

El viento sopla con más fuerza. Y empieza a llover.

_III  
_  
Va dejando huellas húmedas en el pasillo desierto de la biblioteca. Afuera llueve cada vez con más intensidad y el viento aúlla con fuerza, meciendo violentamente las copas de los árboles del Bosque Prohibido y provocando extraños ecos en los viejos corredores.

Por eso no le oye.

Antes de darse cuenta de lo que ocurre una mano se cierra en torno a su boca y alguien tira de ella hacia un aula vacía. La empujan contra una pared sin muchos miramientos y, cuando puede alzar la vista y ve la expresión de su rostro, intenta decir algo.

Pero no puede.

Porque súbitamente su boca se ve invadida por su lengua, que prueba y demanda, busca y encuentra. Y sus dedos trazan dibujos sin sentido sobre la piel húmeda de su espalda y acarician su estómago, provocándole unos escalofríos que nada tienen que ver con la temperatura del ambiente.

Y le responde. Porque siempre lo hace. Hubo una época en la que intentó resistirse a lo que provocaba en ella, pero ahora parece que el simple hecho de pensarlo es imposible. Por eso enreda los dedos en su pelo, y se aprieta contra él, y le besa con la misma desesperación ciega.

Y cuando la necesidad de oxígeno se hace imperiosa él se separa, pero sólo para hundir el rostro en su cuello y susurrarle al oído:

- ¿A qué jugabas? ¿A darme celos?

Ginny aprieta los ojos con fuerza e intenta hablar, pero de su garganta sólo surge un débil susurro:

- Draco, yo sólo...

Pero él no la deja terminar. Le pone la mano en la boca, silenciando el final de la frase, y la mira con un extraño brillo en sus ojos grises que nunca antes había visto.

- Porque lo has conseguido – se mueve hasta que ella está completamente atrapada entre su cuerpo y la pared, y se inclina levemente para hablarle al oído, en un susurro no exento de cierto tono de advertencia -: Sólo no olvides a quien perteneces.

Tras estas palabras se aparta de ella y se va, dejándola apoyada en la pared, temblorosa y con el corazón encogido.

Y fuera los truenos siguen retumbando.

_IV  
_  
La primera vez que se escabulló a su habitación en medio de la noche también había tormenta.

Recuerda la lluvia, azotando sin piedad los terrenos que rodeaban el castillo. Los truenos, que parecían sacudir el edificio hasta sus viejos cimientos. El viento, que se colaba entre las grietas y parecía silbar una triste melodía.

Los rayos, que se reflejaban en sus ojos. Que le daban aún mayor intensidad a su expresión. Lo que era sentir esa mirada concentrada en ella y sólo en ella.

Después de ésa ha habido muchas noches. Muchos encuentros clandestinos, muchas palabras a media voz, muchos besos desesperados. Inevitablemente, ella diría una vez tras otra que no se podía quedar, que acabarían sospechando. Pero inevitablemente, al final, yacería entre sus sábanas, con su brazo rodeándole la cintura y las cicatrices que dejaban sus labios aún claras en la piel de todo su cuerpo.

Piensa en ello mientras él la besa. En el cuello. En los párpados. En el estómago. Piensa en ello mientras tiembla entre sus brazos, mientras clava las yemas de sus dedos en su espalda conteniendo el aliento. Mientras le susurra su nombre a la noche y le siente temblar a él también.

Y cuando él la abraza con fuerza, cuando siente el roce de su piel desnuda, se siente tentada de hacerle una pregunta que lleva tiempo en su cabeza. Pero no se atreve, porque no está segura de querer que sea contestada.

Se pregunta si Draco la necesita tanto como ella a él.

_V  
_  
Cada día se encuentran a última hora de la tarde en la biblioteca, en una mesa apartada, lejos de ojos indiscretos y de la mirada curiosa de la señora Pince.

Cuando Ginny llega esa tarde, Draco ya está allí. Apoyado en la pared, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y la mirada perdida en algún punto del muro gris. Se acerca hasta él y va a decir alguna palabra de saludo cuando él se vuelve y la mira.

Y su expresión, totalmente vacía y hueca, le estremece. Se para en seco, con una pregunta en la punta de la lengua, pero no está preparada para enfrentarse a la forma en la que él la mira, a la ausencia total de emociones en sus ojos. E inmediatamente sabe que algo va mal.

Da un paso tentativo hacia adelante y empieza a hablar:

- Draco, ¿qué...?

- No te acerques, Ginevra – le interrumpe él, en un tono de voz tan frío que le hace estremecerse. Se yergue y camina hacia ella, parándose a su lado – Te voy a dar una advertencia que te recomiendo que sigas: no intentes volver a verme. Nunca.

Su expresión le dice, tan claramente como las palabras, que no está hablando en broma. Ginny intenta decir algo, pero el aire parece haber escapado de sus pulmones de forma demasiado repentina y sus cuerdas vocales parecen haber olvidado su función. Respira profundamente y apoya una mano temblorosa en la mesa, y cuando habla su voz es débil, tan débil que apenas ella puede oírse:

- ¿Por qué?

- No intentes comprender. Sólo hazlo.

Y tras dirigirle una nueva mirada cargada de nada, da media vuelta y se va. Ginny se queda allí, de pie, durante unos instantes eternos. Intentando digerir la noticia. Y cuando acepta el verdadero significado de sus palabras, sus piernas parecen repentinamente demasiado débiles para soportar su peso y se deja caer al suelo, emitiendo un sollozo estrangulado que no es capaz de contener. Y luego vienen las lágrimas.

Porque tal vez, después de todo, su historia nunca estuvo destinada a tener un final feliz.

_REQUIEM  
_  
La rodean los murmullos típicos del Gran Comedor a la hora del almuerzo, pero ni siquiera aquel símbolo de normalidad en su vida consigue hacerle reaccionar.

Lleva mucho rato dándole vueltas a la comida en su plato, mirando sin ver la casi vacía mesa de Slytherin, al otro lado de la estancia, y haciendo grandes esfuerzos para que los demás no se percaten de su estado, aunque sabe que su gesto de agotamiento y los círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos no están ayudando mucho.

Se lleva el tenedor a la boca y mastica un trozo de pollo que ya se está quedando frío, cuando se observa un revuelo en la zona de los profesores y todo el mundo mira hacia allí, cesando instantáneamente todas las conversaciones. Dumbledore tiene una expresión extraña mientras lee atentamente una nota que una hermosa lechuza le acaba de entregar. Emite un suspiro cansado cuando la acaba de leer, y con un gesto de infinita tristeza se inclina hacia Snape y le dice algo en voz baja.

El profesor de Pociones palidece de repente y se levanta rápidamente de la silla, luego abandona el Gran Comedor a toda velocidad. Los murmullos se reanudan, con más intensidad aún, y Ginny todavía está absorta intentando comprender los gestos de McGonagall y Dumbledore cuando Seamus, que estaba hablando con un alumno de séptimo año de Hufflepuff que se sienta relativamente cerca de la mesa de los profesores, se deja caer de repente en el banco frente a ella, con el gesto desencajado.

- Era una nota del Ministerio; al parecer, ha habido un ataque de mortífagos en Hogsmeade y los aurores han intervenido – explica, terriblemente pálido – Dicen... dicen que Draco Malfoy está muerto.

El tenedor de Ginny cae ruidosamente a su plato. Todos se vuelven a mirarla, pero ella es totalmente inconsciente de este hecho. Algo se rompe en su interior y, antes de que se dé cuenta, un grito desgarrador surge de su garganta y llegan las lágrimas, inevitables, imparables.

Y recuerda la luz de sus ojos. Y la pequeña cicatriz de su hombro. Y la forma de sus músculos bajo las yemas de sus dedos.

Entonces siente unas manos tirando de ella, y las voces crecen en intensidad a su alrededor. Y se siente morir también. Porque ahora comprende.


End file.
